<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Parents by PansexuallyRaye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552174">Your Parents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye'>PansexuallyRaye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Please make sure to read the whole Summary! <br/>-----<br/>Winter is a beautiful thing. In the dead of winter you are reminded that soon everything will grow once again, well as long as you don't have strict parents.</p>
<p>-----<br/>found a funny\cute prompt on Tumblr and I just needed to make it into a little story. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
<p>I WARN you that even though I don't mention out right about any eating disorder, there is a small implication towards starving ones self\not eating properly. Also implied is PTSD. So please do not read if you are recovering or sensitive towards those topics! Please be safe and smart about what you can handle &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things had changed since the war, there was an eighth year at Hogwarts for all the seventh years who never got to actually learn what they needed. Obviously everyone was still in the year from before to catch up, though there was a whole new round of first years as well. It was slightly chaotic for the first few months. The only thing that actually made sense was that the eighth years had their own dorm room, all together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took awhile for everyone to cope with things. Some of the eighth years would be up all night worried that something is going to happen to them if they fall asleep. Draco was among the few who would seek out of the dorm room in the middle of the night so he could go hide somewhere else. Some nights he would fall asleep in the stands at the quidditch pitch, other days he would end up in the astronomy tower. When he ends up there he can’t get his anxiety to stop. He has passed out a few times from panic attacks up there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like he was saying though, things had changed a lot over the past few months of being here. He refused to go back to his mother this Christmas break. Apparently so had the saviour. Though something had changed a lot during this break. Hermione and Weasley had gone home as well as many of the eighth year students to get a break from the castle; it really only left him and Harry Potter here in the dorms most days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had started to talk a lot more, getting along with the boy who lived was weird. Though he can’t say that he didn’t enjoy their conversations, after all he had wanted to be the boy's friend in first year. Then you have the fact that his parents are beyond strict. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was up in the astronomy tower again, this time it was just at dawn. The sun was just making a faint white\blue hue in the distance. It was beautiful up here, even though it held so much anxiety and pain for the white haired boy. “You still come up here?” Draco jumps at the voice before turning around to see the messy mop of hair just coming from the stairs. He didn’t answer right away, taking a moment to breath in the cold winter air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other boy made it over to him where he was leaning against the railing, the same railing that the past headmaster fell from “Yeah, sometimes.” The shorter boy responds. Harry leans against the railing, shoulders just grazing Draco's own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I've seen you up here a few times.. You don’t need to keep doing this to yourself you know. I stood up for you for a reason Draco, I know you never wanted to do any of the things that you had to.” This was not something that Draco was expecting the other boy to say. They had talked about a lot of things but Draco just assumed that the war and everything leading up to it was a taboo subject. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco peeks over at the other boy before letting out a short puff of air, it was crisp out and he had only come up here in a loose shirt and pants. Apparently the other boy knew him better than he thought because he noticed a robe over his other arm “Why do you have to keep being the saviour. You don’t need to save me. Bloody hell Harry, you gave me and my mother a chance at another life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hands him the robe to which Draco greatly accepts and puts on immediately. It was slightly larger, he had lost a lot of weight this year. Anxiety is a horrendous thing, he hardly wants to go to the main hall. Maybe he would have been better to just not show up at school this year, he was never an overly popular or well liked person to begin with and now with so many Slytherin's no longer at school he pretty much has no one to talk to or feel comfortable with. No one really picks on him, probably due to the other boy in the room. He had stood up in his defence when he was going to possibly be sentenced to life in prison with his father and mother. People glare at him still especially when Potter was not in the room, which is why Draco chooses to hide away most days unless he has to go to a lesson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stands there for a moment before he turns to the other boy “So, why don’t you have a boyfriend yet?” Draco chokes on his own spit, what kind of question was that! He never acted like he likes boys especially in front of Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think I understand the question.” Draco mutters before looking back to the horizon, the sun was finally peeking over. Harry nudged the other boy with his shoulder “I have strict parents.” Draco finally whispers out to answer the other boy. What was the point in trying to hide it now? Somehow the biggest secret he has was obvious to the other boy, no point in pretending any longer. This is his second chance at life anyway, why not try and be truthful for once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed silent for a few moments until the white haired boy glanced over at the taller one “And you? Why don’t you have a boyfriend?” He was expecting the easy answer of ‘I’m not homosexual.’ Which Draco would obviously understand. Harry was always trying to get with Cho and always had girls fawning over him. Hell for the longest time Draco was thinking that Hermione and Harry were a thing, though apparently the red haired boy was the lucky one to get the smartest witch in their year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry chuckles slightly before looking Draco in his eyes “Because you have strict parents.” Harry didn’t let the words sink into Draco's mind before he winks and is walking away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco still hears the other boys retreating feet as he stares back out to the horizon “You are an absolute idiot Potter!” Draco yells down to him, he knew the other would hear it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco was not expecting a response but it come non the less “Hopefully I’ll be your idiot one day Malfoy.” Draco will never admit to the huge grin that was plastered to his face for far too long after the other boy had been long gone. He refused to let the chilling wind deter him from staying hidden up here for a few more hours and if Potter came back with something for him to eat and a hat no one was the wiser.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am obsessed with Harry Potter, I love the movies and books. So it is pretty suprising that I never wrote a Fanfic about Harry\Draco before because they are probably one of my top OTP.</p>
<p>Really hope you enjoyed the little story, I wrote it in about an hour but this is just what popped in my head when I seen this prompt!</p>
<p>leave a kudos or a comment &lt;3 Love knowing what people think about stories :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>